


Q&A With Tony and Loki

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony, FrostIron - Freeform, Funny ass shit, Gen, Humor, Love, Lovers, M/M, Mates, Name Calling, Omega Tony Stark, PG 18 questions, Random - Freeform, SPAM, Slutty Tony Stark, This is the 4th Q&A book, Top Loki, Whatever else, childish behavior, i don't know how to tag, lots of cussing, question and answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: WELCOme BaCk!! We know how these goes, got a question leave it in the Greetings chapter and we shall answer them all! No question is too dumb, complicated, personal, or wild. WE DO IT ALL! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> All questions remain in the "Greetings" chapter please and thank you or else I will never see your shit

Welcome everyone! Today with us is Tony

Tony: *gives a smile worth millions and waves*

ANNNNNNNNNNNNND LOKI!

Loki: ... Is this what mortals call entertainment?

You'll understand it better once we get into it

Tony: I have a feeling your sister will be the first to jump into this

She always does, yes. But hopefully we gain more people

Loki: ... What?

Oi, Tony can explain I got a headache. DROP ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS IF GOT ONE! Chow!


	2. What Do You Two Do Behind Closed Doors?

I can't be surprise as I figured he would say this

Tony: should we be worried?

A bit

Loki: ... HOW bad exactly

This bad, "What do you two do behind them closed doors?" and he demands the specifics 

Tony: ... hehe *he blushed* wow

Loki: this is vile!

Deal with it, Loki -_- . Tony starts us off

Tony: doggy style, hands down ;). He enjoys my ass in the air as he keeps threatening to fuck me in public

And I oof

Loki: he will be banned from sex for a month now

Party pooper -_-. Continue! >:)

Tony: he never lets me have control so if I was to ride him, it's by HIS standards -_-

Loki: two months, now

And you can just leave as Tony continues to expose himself as the slut he is OR you shut up and enjoy the fact he _**ENJOYS**_ being your whore

Loki: ... Continue, Stark

Tony: gladly~ *he purred* he enjoys having me pinned or handcuff to the bed as he fucks me. Can't run away or push him off when I'm overstimulated but that's the best part. He enjoys having me on my knees and his cock down my throat as he fucks my face before he pounds my ass. Sometimes I can't walk straight for a week on a good day, can't walk for shit for nearly a month on a bad day. He has an issue with me wearing panties?

Yeah, what is up with that?

Loki: *he smirks like the devil* he enjoys cotton and he gets turned on by wearing those so I make him fuck himself with them on before I do. And it makes his ass bigger

And he joins in!

Tony: he makes me work myself up first before he finally fucks me -_-

Loki: need my Pet to obey nicely before he gets his award~

Tony: touche. Toys are a blessing when Loki shifts as a female

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo lala~. Loki is a keeper I see~

Tony: *he growls and jumps on Loki's lap* mine

You can have him. I got my girl. Anything else?

Tony: I enjoy it when he leaves marks on me; makes me bleed, or bites me. Shit like that

Kinky. Anything else

Tony: *he looks up thinking* he eats my ass and cunt out?

Don't anyone? But I will allow that. I guess my question is, why hasn't Loki fucked your nanas yet?

Loki: you will have to make that your new question, don't you

Bitch, but fine. It better be asked eventually. Anything else from you, Cock blocker?

Loki: none as he mostly said it. Hands and knees is better as he enjoys it hard and deep but I MAY BE nice sometimes to try out the other stuff if he is good

Interesting, well that is it for now. BYE!


	3. Which One Of You Is More Dominant?

I'm just gonna get into this as I feel like we discovered who is in the last chapter. "Which one of you is more dominant?" And to make it clear, my friend don't mean JUST in bed and again, we already half discuss this in the last chapter so we KNOW who is the dominate one there ;)

Tony: *he clicked his tongue* now that is a good question as outside we act like we want to kill each other but we do make snippy comments to each other earning some laughs or a challenging glare. Really, I still believe Loki is dominate in or out of the room. But, that don't mean I go down without a fight UwU

Loki: and that is why I choose you as my mate as you don't go down without some slide remark or your effortless fist. Weak yet push yourself to near death. Selfish I must say, but I rather settle with one who can fight and be able to defend himself without the need of me. He rather is perfect

Some would argue but I'm just a thirsty thot who enjoys guys fucking guys soooooo

Tony and Loki: .....

Tony: you need help

And you think you don't? People would be after your ass, Tony, because of the last chapter

Tony: Loki will kill them all before they dare

Uh huh, anyways. Hope this answers your question, fam. UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	4. Why Haven't You Fucked Tony's Pussy Yet?

AND I THANK YOU, MY LOVE FOR ASKING

Loki: *he scuffs* should I ask?

You already know the question, darling but I still have to ask, "Loki, why haven't you fucked Tony pussy yet? Or is it because Tony is already carrying your child? (•ᴗ•)❤"

Loki: Anthony is not yet carrying and for reasons. I have not "fucked his pussy" *he gives a disgust look* as he is not futile, or in heat yet. We are simply waiting, but we do plan on it once the time comes for I will need a heir and he does want a family. The problem is, we do not know if Anthony CAN go in heat because of his past much less can even carry pups. It will crush my love, but I will do everything to make sure he can and will get what he wants out of this

Not the monster people fear or talk about. Protective, a true mate, and a great father. Tony is lucky to have you. I wish the luck for you two

Loki: magic is on our side. Even if he hates it, I will do what is necessary 

I think that answers our question, bye everyone, AND GIVE THEM SOME HOPE FOR THE IDEA OF HAVING PUPS


	5. If You Could Have Anything In The Universe, What Would It Be?

This is a long questions/explanations so I will split this up for the both of you. We will start with the first question and I will start with Loki. The question says, "Loki, if you could have anything in the universe; besides ruling Earth or Asgard, what you it be and why?"

Loki: ahh, now THAT is a good question. I guess what I would like to have is a world to thrive in and be a leader. Odin lost his chance for never telling me who I really was and my people which led to resilient on my side as he ALWAYS picked Thor over me. But mother saw something else in me, or so she claimed. I may have done things regrettable during New York, but I was filled with hate and needing to make Thor suffer in some way... I guess now seeing and hearing it, I have turned into a "brat" and the actions were pettiness. A work of a child who was desperate for something good instead of being ignored and always the one in trouble and to be blamed. I don't want Earth or Asgard but my own world where I can be one day king of the people alongside with Anthony as my Queen. Our children growing up in a world of no war or death or separation any longer

You want a fresh start with life. But unable to do so with your past and history of the place you grew up and thrived in to Earth where people will only see you as the monster you were. I think that is an understanding wish, Loki. And I believe you deserve it as well as Tony for that new beginning

Loki: your ways of understanding is a bit concerning. You are nothing but a child yourself. You should not understand the feeling to leave your home planet to start again

People can suffer just like you, Loki. Anyways, off to Tony. It's the same question but my friend put "if you weren't a genius on steroids"

Tony: rude, I do not do drugs. And although Loki's response was... More or less a dream to have, I can't leave Earth. People here need me and I can't just disappear when lives would be lost and the Avengers would be looked as the bad guys. I kind of thought the same though. What's the point in wanting to exist if people will only remember you because of your past and your mistakes? But, you have to lie and fake a smile and wear a mask as saving loves, making a difference, and trying to better yourself is what's important. I have a team, though they don't ALL enjoy me, and I got Loki, Pepper, and Rhodey. It's not much but it's enough to say it's worth fighting for. Nobody asked me to be Iron Man; I did what I had to do and in that, I became this for one man as millions others would be like him; dead. I can't have that burden on me when I can prevent it. Fighting for what is right and what is worth is all anyone ever needed. Though I better still get the title of "King"

*shaking my head* well that's your response, everyone. We got some more to come, so stay tuned

*camera ends*


	6. End

So because nobody is even commenting much less giving me questions on here, I will be ending all Q&A books I have. Sorry, but I have over 100 other books you guys can read. The most popular people seem to love is, "Sometimes We Need To Fall Before We Get To The Top." But yeah, ending these books


End file.
